<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Things We Don't Talk About by 2am_limbo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27291817">The Things We Don't Talk About</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/2am_limbo/pseuds/2am_limbo'>2am_limbo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>House of Memories [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adam Parrish Loves Ronan Lynch, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:06:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27291817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/2am_limbo/pseuds/2am_limbo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seeing Adam at peace was a rare thing to behold, but when the two of them were alone, Ronan could see it and feel it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>House of Memories [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Things We Don't Talk About</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sometimes Ronan looked at Adam and his chest would clench and squeeze into a hard knot that made his breath hitch with want. Not the kind of <em>want </em>to get him in bed (although sometimes Adam would look at him with a gleam in his eye that indicated that he <em>knew </em>what he did to Ronan), to devour him in all the ways he yearned to -- those <em>hands</em>, though-- but the kind of <em>want </em>that made him crave closeness. That suntanned face smoothing over his own, cheekbones curving around his own. That even, almost demanding tone directed at him, making it so hard to say <em>no </em>to him. The way he would lay on top of Ronan on the couch with his good ear to Ronan’s chest so that he could feel and hear his heartbeat. Ronan would feel Adam sigh contentedly then, and Ronan would smile to himself and close his eyes, loving the fact that Adam loved this, too, and that he made Adam feel content like that and at peace. Seeing Adam at peace was a rare thing to behold, but when the two of them were alone, Ronan could see it and feel it.</p><p> </p><p>Adam would come home from a long day under several different cars, his whole body tense. He would look haggard, his eyes dark, a smudge of grease across his forehead, and Ronan loved him for it. He <em>wanted</em>, and so he took and gave, and as Ronan’s strong arms encompassed Adam, he could feel the tension begin to melt away. Adam’s shoulders would sag, and he’d lean into Ronan as he placed tiny kisses below his good ear, whisper how much he missed him, and sometimes it became too unbearable, seeing how beautiful Adam Parrish was, everything about him.</p><p> </p><p>Ronan would tell him this, too, especially at night. Ronan could be dead asleep, but he was always in tune with Adam, and Adam with him, that he could feel when Adam was in distress or uncomfortable, and Ronan would whisper to him or quietly sing a tune that his mother used to sing to him when he and his brothers were little -- Adam was fascinated by their relationship with their mother -- and Ronan would slide closer. He knew better by now not to reach out to him while sleeping or he would panic, but Adam would usually subconsciously lean into Ronan. He would wake up for a few brief moments, and they would both pretend that he didn’t, and Ronan would whisper in his ear <em> I love you </em>and <em> fuck him, you don’t need to worry about him anymore</em>, and <em>he can’t hurt you anymore, I won’t let him</em>, and <em>you’re so beautiful, it hurts... Especially those hands</em>, and he could almost feel Adam smile before falling back asleep, and neither of them would ever talk about it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>